It may be advantageous for devices to be able to communicate with recipient devices based on the absolute or relative location of those recipient devices. However, not all network-connected devices may have the functionality to track their own locations, let alone determine the locations of other network-connected devices. For example, routing communications between and synchronization of internet of things (IoT) devices may be problematic.